A Tail of Three
by Gehennae
Summary: In an alternate universe, Kiara was not the only cub in her litter, but had two siblings that she was raised alongside of. Kopa and Jino are second and third born respectively, whether or not jealously will erupt between the three siblings is unknown, as only the future can tell. (First story so please review and tell me where I can improve)
1. Prologue

The day was still early when the presentation began, dark blue clouds still hanging in the sky as the many animals of the kingdom traveled to vew the new royal cubs. A feeling of almost whimsical happiness seemed to permiate the night air, the whispering blades of grass making a music all their own as creatures great and small made their way through the long stalks.

By now the sun had shown it's face, silhouetting the small gathering atop Pride Rock and outlining the intricacies of the stone in a warm golden color. With a smile, Rafiki looked over the gathering, many had turned up to view the three cubs and it was obvious that every creature was curious. As a gentle breeze breathed past him, there was the feeling of someone else waiting as well. Turning to Nala and Simba, the old mandril pulled them both into an embrace, whispering words of congratulations once more to the new parents before being handed the firstborn by Nala.

Rafiki cradled the small golden cub in his arms, then began his ascent to the topmost part of Pride Rock. He waited a few moments, as if to built up suspense, and then raised the Prideland's heir high above the crowd. Below him, a great cry started up as the animals of he kingdom showed their approval. Many hooved animals stomping and baying, elephants trumpeting while the howls and barks of a pack of wild dogs stood alongside them. Here there was no hunting, it was a day of unity and peace.

Lowering the cub, Rafiki began his favorite part. Breaking apart the ceremonial fruit, he dipped his fingers into the red insides and smearing it across the heir's forehead, marking her as the future leader of the pride. Handing the cub back to Nala, Rafiki chuckled quietly.

"So, what is her name?" He asked, picking up the second cub, a male that mewed rather loudly in protest. "Kiara" Nala replied with pride, cradling her daughter into her arms. The mandril nodded before presenting the male, whom was still growling in protest to being handled. While the little male was feisty, he cuddled right up to his mother wen returned to her after being presented, it was obviously he would love his family with all of his heart, and he was named Kopa.

Finally, it was time for the last cub to be shown to the kingdom. Silently Rafiki was thankful, he was not as young as he used to be and lugging around lion cubs was not exactly good on his old arms. The third and last born cub was another female, as she was picked up, the cub gave a surprised squeak and wriggled in his grasp. Sighing, Rafiki waited until she was done before walking her up to the final presentation. As he lifted her up, the poor mandril felt a set of sharp little teeth prick his hand and took a quick intake of breath, holding it for a moment before releasing it and lowering the rather proud looking cub into his arms again. "You are luck Rafiki didn't drop you" he warned in a hushed tone, giving a half hearted glare which the cub returned with more than a little bit of satisfaction in her expression.

The last child was named Jino, in honor of her little stunt. Kopa and Jino were not treated to the red ceremonial liquid, as they were not first in line to rule. Everyone observing the cubs was hopeful, hopeful that the history of Scar and Mufasa would not repeat, and that jealousy would not tear the siblings apart when they were old enough to understand the signifigance of rank.


	2. Chapter 1

Several weeks had passed since the presentation of Kiara, Kopa and Jino to the kingdom, and all three cubs were growing rapidly. By now they were trying out words, toddling around on uneasy legs and generally being in the way at the most inopporitune moments. Despite the neverending curiosity and questions, the pride cherished them, as they were the future of the Pridelands.

Nala lounged tiredly as her children climbed over her, pulling at ears and batting at her tail. The three were still too young to leave the den for very long, but it was important for them to meet the rest of the pride members. Nearby, Sarabi was speaking in hushed tones with her son, the elder lioness bearing the expression of one who was in an old and long fought arguement.

"I don't trust them, Simba, you're making a mistake. I can feel it!" She growled, orange eyes narrowed at her son. "I know you two were friends, and maybe Malka is not as bad as I think he is, fine, but I cannot condone the way his pride works"

Simba groaned in frustration "Mother, I appreciate your advice, I really do-" "Then take it!" "But...I trust Malka, and if not for his pride's alliance and protection, then we may not be here right now. We owe them for so much, so Nala and I's decision is final" The large male did not like disagreements with his aging mother, but there was so much that she didn't see, at least to him it appeared that way.

Nala did her best to keep the cubs from getting too curious about their argueing grandmother and father, swatting at them playfully with her tail and letting them pounce on it. While she did this, she was on autopilot, listening carefully to the conversation with mounting irritation. She and Simba had discuseed betrothals with Malka and his pride, as they had also recently welcomed a pair of cubs.

Malka's pride was nomadic. Going where they were needed as a mercenary pride, albeit with certain values, only taking assignments that they felt were absolutely necissary for the survival of others. They as well provided security and patrols to the Pridelands, in exchange for hunting rights and free roam of the lush lands. Both benefited from it, and this was an opporitunity to strengthen the bonds between the groups.

Sarabi stared hard at her son, studying his firmly set face, before sighing. "My son, I hope you know what you are doing" She spoke wearily, worn out from the animated arguement just moments earlier. Turning, the former queen passed Nala with a brief greeting before leaving to find a sunlit spot to nap in. Simba for his part, let his expression fall when his mother was out of sight. He felt bad for having to speak to harshly to her, but believed in he and Nala's choice.

Padding over to his mate and cubs, Simba settled down next to Nala and groaned in frustration. "I hate having to argue with her, but she's jsut so stubborn and set in her ways" He sighed, lifting a paw to rub his forehead.

"Hm, that sounds familiar" Nala chuckled, nuzzling her mate. "She just wants whats best for everyone, don't blame her or yourself. Malka's pride isn't exactly lacking in intimidation, after all" She soothed, grimacing as Kiara nipped at her paws.

"I know, I know" Simba smiled lightly at the wriggling cubs "They certainly are fiesty aren't they? I can't wait till they're old enough to explore the kingdom, theres so much to show them" He remembered how excited he was to see the kingdom as a cub, to explore every inch of land in the pridelands...and beyond. Simba would not let them make his mistakes, to suffer like he did, the king would protect them no matter what.


	3. Chapter 2

More time had passed since the three royal cubs's birth and presentation, and all seemed well in the kingdom. Now at several months old, the short walks near the den had turned into longer strolls within view of pride rock. These outings were almost always supervised from above from Zazu, who kept an eye on the activity of the area from above.

"Ughh, I'm so bored" Kopa groaned, holding down a well worn stick and gnawing on it briefly before spitting out the flaky chips of wood. "We do the same thing every day! Wake up, eat, play, sleep, eat again and then sleep again!" Padding over to Jino, he blinked at her far off look. Waving a paw infront of her face, Kopa spoke in an irritated tone "Are you even listening to me?"

"Unfortunately..." Jino Grumbled, pushing his paw out of her vision. "Whats whining about it gunna help?" The pale golden cub stood to face her brother "Kiara's out with dad learning..er, queen stuff. Mom's looking after Grandma" Scuffing at the dirt with a paw, Jino combed her mind for some sort of activity. Kopa meanwhile had taken to stalking a cricket, the tiny brown instect escaping his swipes each time he lunged for it. "Y'know...I swear something was supposed to be happenng today, I just can't remember" Jino hummed in thought before she heard a familiar voice call out to them.

"Kopa! Jino!" Sarabi's voice was hoarse, but not as bad as it had been. Nala walked along besides her mother in law, making sure the older lioness did not stumble. "Taji and Hekima are coming to visit today, so it's time to come back home to get ready" Nala couldn't help but smirk at the apprehensive look on Kopa's face "Yes, Kopa, that means a bath. You too Jino"

Both cubs groaned at the news, but quickly rebounded "Grandma Sarabi, are you better now?" Kopa quickly made his way over the the brown lioness, a look of hope in his eyes. "Yeah! No one else has time to play with us as much as you do" Jino was close on her brother's tail, pale teal eyes mimicking her sibling's in begging for good news.

Sarabi chuckled, smiling at the two children. "Not yet, my dears. Your grandma still needs to rest, I just thought it was a nice day for a walk so I came with your mother to fetch you" The former queen of the pridelands had not lied, but told a half truth. Every day she could feel herself getting weaker and weaker, but Sarabi still had fight in her. She would continue living as long as she could, just to see her pride flourish a little bit more. Death was not something to be feared, after all, when her time came she would be reunited with Mufasa after so long.

"Now come along, we want to beat Kiara and your father back to Pride Rock don't we?" Nala spoke up, beaking Sarabi from her rather grim thoughts. Soon all four of the pridelanders were making their way back to Pride Rock, Jino and Kopa in the lead, excited about the idea of finally meeting the cubs they had heard so much about.

Simba and Kiara did indeed beat the rest of the family back to Pride Rock, and were waiting for them when the party arrived. Several other pride members had gathered as well, Malka's group had been spotted by messenger birds and they were due to arrive soon. Nala went to work making the cubs presentable, smoothing down fur and giving quick tips on posture that were just as quickly forgotten.

Kiara greeted her siblings by tackling Kopa and tugging at his ear "Ha! You guys are so slow, you took like hours to get here" She teased. "Pfff" Kopa growled, tugging his ear out of his sister's grasp and tapping her nose with a paw "We're not slow, YOU are just impatient" Joni nodded in agreement, sticking her tongue out at Kiara "When we grow up, you're probably going to have to entire pride zooming around like zebras just to keep up with you"

A roar sounded out from below pride rock, Malka's party announcing their arrival. Simba and Nala released roars of their own in welcome, followed by the cubbish roars of the three siblings. On the slope leading up to Pride Rock, there came the sounds of paws scraping against stone, when finally a group appeared. Three adults and two cubs, none of which were familiar to the children, but Simba and Nala smiled and greeted them cheerily.

"Tama! It's so good to see you!" Nala and Tama bumped head affectionately before Simba did the same "You must have had a long journey, sit down and rest before we speak, a hunting party should be returning shortly with food" Kiara, Kopa and Joni peered out from behind their parents at the strangers. But quickly the attention went to the other cubs, a tired looking male and female that appeared to be nearly twins.

"It's good to see you guys too, and thank you" Tama replied warmly before motioning to the other two lionesses with her "These ladies are Nyota and Ataruka, I probably wouldn't have made it if not for them"

Simba straightened up at that, looking over the group quickly before speaking "Were you attacked?" His words were met with a heart laugh from Tama "Oh no, Simba, nothing like that" She smirked "I'm just lazy, you guys aren't exactly a short walk away. These two made sure I got my tail here without much complaint" The whole group laughed at that, even the cubs.

"Well, follow me, I'll show you all to where you'll be sleeping" Nala motioned to Tama's group with her tail, padding towards the cave enterance. Kiara, Kopa and Jino snuck one last glance at the other cubs as they tiredly dragged along behind the adults. They had an idea of why they were here, something about making friends was what they were told. But it was obvious the adults were hiding something.

"Lets go spy on them" Joni spoke up suddenly, leaping to her paws. Kiara and Kopa made a move to rise as well before Simba stepped infront of the three and shook his head "Let them rest first, they are very tired right now. You can go 'spy' on them later" The king smiled and herded the cubs away from the surely napping visitors. Another roar echoed out, telling of the approaching hunting party, a good sized zebra being dragged between the lionesses.

"Maybe we can wait a bit" Kopa licked his lips, stomach growling. His sister's tummies responded with rumbles of their own.


End file.
